1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for assisting a roofer performing work on a roof, and, more particularly to an apparatus which is secured to a roof and supports a platform so that the roofer can work off of the platform.
2. Background Art
Roofing brackets are well known in the art of roofing. Shown in FIG. 1 is a roofing bracket 10 of the prior art. The roofing bracket 10 used in conjunction with a platform allows a roofer to gain access to higher positions on a roof. In use, a roofer lifts a portion of an upper shingle and places the roofing bracket 10 over a tar saturated portion of a lower shingle. The roofer drives a nail into each nail slot disposed through the roofing bracket. Typical roofing brackets include three nail slots.
Once the roofing bracket 10 is secure in place, the roofer inserts a platform into a platform support arm 24 between at least two roofing brackets. At this point, the roofer uses the platform as support and to hold tools and supplies.
When the roofer finishes his work, he must remove the roofing bracket 10. One method for removing the roofing bracket 10 is to pry the bracket 10 out at the nailed slotted portions. However, this proves difficult and often destroys parts of the upper shingle. Further, the nails are very difficult to pry from several types of wood used on roofs, such as tongue and groove pieces.
Another method more commonly used is to strike a backside support 42 of the roofing bracket 10 with a hammer, so that the bracket 10 will slide along the nails at slotted channels until the roofing bracket 10 becomes disengaged. However, this is difficult because the backside support 42 of the roofing bracket 10 often collapses, thus destroying the bracket 10.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the problems associated with the prior art, as discussed above, and to provide an improved roofing bracket.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket that is easily removed from the roof when finished in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket that stays intact during its removal from the roof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket that can be removed without destroying any installed shingles.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket that is durable so that it can be reused time and time again.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket that can be manufactured in a simple manner.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a roofing bracket such that the backside support does not collapse when struck with a hammer.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided a roofing bracket for use with a platform and having a base with a proximal and distal end. At least one nail slot is disposed through the base near its distal end. A platform support arm is disposed along said base and includes a bottom lip, a platform support and a guardrail. A backside support perpendicularly extends from the proximal end of the base. The backside support includes an angled lip, wherein the angled lip is attached with a rear portion of the platform support. A heel extends from the backside support. Finally, at least one brace is disposed between the backside support and the platform support.
In various embodiments, the heel is of a different color than the color of the backside support. The heel may be disc-shaped and include a thickness that is greater than the thickness of the backside support. The disc-shaped heel includes a diameter that is equal to the width of the backside support. In a preferred embodiment, the heel is rectangular shaped having a width equal to a width of the backside support.
The at least one angle brace is preferably partially rectangular shaped having one side being wedge or triangular shaped and extends from the front side of the backside support to the back side of the platform support. The triangular or wedge shaped portion has dimensions formed by the interior angle between the platform support arm and the base. Various other sizes and shapes can also make an effective angle brace.
The roofing bracket of the present invention can be one-piece cast or manufactured from a plurality of components.